My predictions for the 2016 Diecast Line
Themes Note: Bold means it is officially confirmed or has been released. Will soon be updated as each car gets released. Dinoco Daydream * 1/8: Dinoco Lightning McQueen * 2/8: Lightning Storm Lightning McQueen ( Deluxe ) * 3/8 & 4/8: Dinoco Mia & Tia ( 2-pack ) * 5/8: Showgirl 1 ( Deluxe ) * 6/8: Dinoco Chick Hicks * 7/8: Dinoco Helicopter ( Deluxe ) * 8/8: Showgirl 2 ( Deluxe ) Cruisin' Tokyo * 1/13 & 2/13: Shigeko & Okuni ( 2-pack ) * 3/13: Taia Decotura '''( Deluxe ) * 4/13: Kingpin Nobunga ( Deluxe ) * 5/13: Pinion Tanaka ( Deluxe ) * 6/13: Kimura Kaizo ( Deluxe ) * 7/13: Mater w/ Allinol Cans * 8/13: Kabuto * 9/13: Terry Gong ( Deluxe ) * 10/13: Mike Fuse * 11/13: Zen Master * 12/13: Tamiko * 13/13: '''Finn McMissile WGP * 1/16: Francesco Bernoulli * 2/16 & 3/16: WGP Lightning McQueen & Race Team Mater w/ Headset * 4/16: Raoul CaRoule * 5/16: Darrell Cartrip w/ Headset Radiator Springs * 1/18 & 2/18: Lizzie & Stanley ( 2-pack ) * 3/18: Bessie ( Deluxe ) * 4/18: Red ( Deluxe ) * 5/18: Doc Hudson * 6/18 & 7/18: Mater & Sheriff ( 2-pack ) * 8/18: Sarge * 9/18 & 10/18: Fillmore & Spin-out Lightning McQueen ( 2-pack ) * 11/18 & 12/18: Luigi & Guido * 13/18: Sally * 14/18 & 15/18: Tar Lightning McQueen & Sally w/ Cone * 16/18: Otis * 17/18: Van * 18/18: Mini Rust-eze Racing * 1/10: Fred * 2/10 & 3/10: Rusty Rust-eze and Dusty Rust-eze ( 2-pack ) * 4/10: Mack ( Deluxe ) * 5/10: Jonothan Wrenchworths * 6/10: Donna Pits * 7/10: Vern * 8/10: Determined Lightning McQueen * 9/10: My Name is Not Chuck * 10/10: Fabulous Hudson Hornet w/ Stand ( Deluxe ) Piston Cup * 1/17: Studs McGirdle ( Deluxe ) * 2/17 & 3/17: Lightning McQueen & Rev N. Go No. 73 ( 2-pack ) * 3/17: Strip Weathers AKA " The King " * 4/17: Chick Hicks * 5/17: Bud ( Deluxe ) * 6/17: Gaskits No. 80 * 7/17: Vinyl Toupee No. 76 * 8/17: Lil' Torquey Pistons No. 117 * 9/17: Vitoline No. 61 * 10/17: Tow Cap No. 4 * 11/17: Artie * 12/17 & 13/17: Race Damaged Mood Springs & Race Tow Truck Tom ( 2-pack ) * 14/17: Axle Accelerator * 15/17: Timothy Twostroke * 16/17: Benny Brakedrum ( Deluxe ) * 17/17: Todd the Pizza Planet Truck Tuners * 1/10 & 2/10: Boost & Snot Rod ( 2-pack ) * 3/10 & 4/10: Chisaki & Harumi ( 2-pack ) * 5/10: Wingo * 6/10: DJ * 7/10: Suki * 8/10: Kabuto * 9/10: Kabuto Ninja * 10/10: Stripped Kabuto Retro Radiator Springs * 1/12 & 2/12: Old School Ramone & Brand New Mater ( 2-pack ) * 3/12: Dustin Mellows ( Deluxe ) * 4/7 & 5/7: Edwin Krans & Greta ( 2-pack ) * 6/7: Mildred Bylane * 7/7: Hank " Halloween " Murphy Fast as Lightning * 1/5: Chuck " Choke " Cables ( Deluxe ) * 2/5: Nelson Blindspot ( Deluxe ) * 3/5: Dexter Hoover w/ Checkered Flag * 4/5: RS Team Lightning McQueen * 5/5: No Stall No. 123